once upon a time dark love was found
by Vampirieka
Summary: What happens when Naruto is Emo and he meets a goth girl on Halloween. Will they naturaly hate each other or fall in love? personally I think I suck at summary's.NarutoXMyCharictor GaaraXSakura NejiXTenten ShikaXTema InoXKiba HinataXSasuke.
1. This is Halloween!

ONCE UPON A TIME DARK LOVE WAS FOUND

**I do not own Naruto or any of its charictors. I'm not making fun of goths or Emo's cuz I'm goth . Happy Halloween!**

"eh Naruto what ya going to do for Halloween?" Sakura didn't really care, but Naruto was her friend.  
"Wha ,Oh Sakura-Chan , I'll just stay home and watch horror movies." One thing no one knows about me is that I'm Emo. It's not so bad once you get used to the pain of the blade…that is. None of my friends know I'm Emo all they know is I get hurt almost every day and they always ask questions.  
Like I could tell them. Oh hey guys I'm Emo and cut myself every night . Its just something' I can't tell_ anyone_ but myself_.  
_  
"Okay well then see ya tomorrow ,I have to take my little brother trick or treating." Sakura ran to her house. Naruto saw a little boy crying over his lostballoon and his mother trying to calm him down.

"Yeah…Whatever." Naruto walked to his apartment. On his way he saw kids running around in cheep costumes.

"My fucking god…"muttered Naruto .Then opened the door to his apartment. After making movie styled popcorn and putting in a movie Naruto paced his living room "GOD! I hate Halloween!" Then he got one of his Kitchen knives and cut his rist. "Ahh!…I much better." Naruto looked down at his wrist . It was all bloody and so was the knife .The blood was dripping from his wrist to the black tile floor. Naruto cursed himself and headed to the sink when his doorbell rang . "coming!" he yelled . Naruto dropped the knife in the sink and went to answer the door.

When Naruto opened his door he saw a girl about his age. She was wearing all black even her makeup. Her hair was black with red and purple streaks. She looked really pretty to Naruto . He saw her Staring at his wrist . He caught himself staring at her blue eyes and blushed.

"My name's Naruto Uzimaki….umm…yours? Why am I suddenly nervous thought Naruto.  
" M-my name is Sa-Sayuri Higurakana…I kind of got lost …may I use your Phone?"Wow she has realy pretty eyes.Thought Naruto.

"Sure."Naruto Lead Sayuri to his Kitchen and turned on his light .  
"Use the black one by the switch over the sink." Naruto went through his cabnets and got some ramen . Then he got two black chop sticks and bowls. Naruto was walking past Sayuri when he overheard her conversation.

"Hey mom…"Sayuri must be talking to her mom. thought Naruto.  
"yeah…" said Sayuri . Naruto heard a woman yelling on the other side of the phone.  
"…But…"Sayuri sounded unsure.Then there was more yelling and Sayuri looked like she was going to cry.  
"Okay, by mom. "Sayuri hung up the phone and sat next to Naruto.

"Umm, … Naruto my mom says She'l pick me up in a little while." Sayuri took one of the ramen bowls and ate. Naruto stopped eating and put his bowl down on the coffee table.  
"Really, That's great! I'll get to know you more" Naruto blushed a little , fell of the couch and forgot about his hurt wrist . "OWWW!" Sayuri jumped up at the sudden noise. "What's wrong Naruto?" Sayuri switched on the living room lights and paused the movie . "Lemme take a look at that…" mumbled Sayuri . Sayuri was kneeling by naruto with some white wrap in her hand. "Naruto give my your wrist." Naruto first hesitaded then obayed.Uh-oh thought Naruto.

Sayuri saw dried blood and a deep gash on Naruto's wrist. "Naruto how'd you get this cut?" Naruto took a long pause. Then he whispered something in her ear.  
"Your what!"  
"Sshhh ,I'm Emo."Sayuri grabed Naruto's wrist and roughly put the wrap on it.Naruto of course who was shocked at her sudden mood change asked her what was wrong. of course he soon regreted it.

"Whats wrong?!Whats wrong is your _Emo_ and I'm Goth!We don't mix!" Next Sayuri started pacing Naruto's kitchen.  
"Yeah I guess your right," said Naruto .," I was hoping to get to know you better_.Sayuri_." The next thing Naruto knew Sayuri was in front of him then she slapped him. Naruto could feel her nails dig deep through his cheeks. "Why you little whore!" Naruto was fuming."Excuse me but i'm not the one who let a stranger in my house."Naruto got close to here face.

"At least I don't have a fucking hore for a mother!" Sayuri turned pink.Naruto knew he hit a sensitive spot. He was about to say somthing else when his door bell wrang.  
"Comming!" yelled Naruto . In less than five seconds of saying that his front door came down. There was a drunk lady maybe in her thirty's. She went straight to Sayuri and hit her.Sayuri hit the floor with a thud. Then the woman said "that'l teach you a lesson...Now getup _Sayuri_!"Naruto could see that sayuri was bleeding from here mouth. When Sayuri didn't get up here mother cleary dragged here out his apartment . Naruto couldn't help feeling a tiny bit sad for her.

**Sorry ppl's I don't feel like typing anymore so i'll just end it here . But I might fix it up. Feel free to coment or whatever.  
XXBloodQueenXX**


	2. lunch surprize

**I do not own Naruto and I don't own any of the lyrics or whatever used in this chapter.**

Naruto always hated Mondays . It was the time when he was the most depressed .Which meant more cutting for himto do. Naruto put his books in his locker and went to go meet his friends for lunch.Naruto brought his tray to his 'usual' table .Kiba stopped talking to Ino and turned to Naruto.

"hey,Naruto I saw a _girl_ leave your apartment last _night_. her mom was draging her. You two have some _fun_?" Sakura ,gaara , shika,Ino,Temari,Neji,Ten ten,Sasuke and Hinata stopped talking and looked at Naruto. Naruto's face turned red.Kiba grinned . +"Naruto I can't believe you!" Sakura said.Ino spoke up"I can't believ you would do 'it' with a girl" "wha,No... Sakura,Ino...Guys!, you'v all got it wrong!"

Temari "uh-huh"Naruto's face was completly red.  
"See there she is !" Kiba pointed behind Naruto.Every one stared and waited to see what she would do. Sayuri tapped Naruto shoulder.  
"Naruto...," Naruto turned and looked at Sayuri . She was wearing a black knee high dress with black platform boots. She had a black and purple elactric gituar in her hand.And her hair was in pig tails . Her nails were red and purple this time.

"_You_ go to this school." Naruto still remembered what she had done to him the other day. Sayuri let her gituar crash to the floor and she kneeled on the floor.  
"Naruto...I'm sorry I slaped you last and said those horible things...and i'm sorry my mother broke down your door." The entire table gasped but Naruto.Sayuri got up and started crying for no reason. Naruto pulled up a chair and offered her to sit down.

"N-Naruto you know I didn't mean what I said."Naruto thought over what she had just said.  
"No I don't.What about when you said we could never get along. Uh,"Naruto stood up "Tell me about that!" Naruto's voice went up with every word.Sayuri was at a loss for words. "thought so." Naruto started to walk away.

"Naruto wait...will you at least stay to hear me sing on stage?"Naruto sat back down.  
"Fine but only cuz you apoligized. The princeble came up on the caffeteria stage and anounced the band called Theres no Mercy was playing.  
"Well thats my band." Sayuri picked up her gituar gratefull it wasn't broken.

Kiba"So you guys know each other." Naruto gave Kiba the 'eye'.

Princible "Okay ninth grade welcome Theres no Mercy!"The band was made of two guys and three girls including Sayuri.  
"okay people we'l play two songs and that'll be it but first let me introduce myself I'm Sayuri Higurakana , This is Riku , Kyo , And for the Girls this is Migume and Kagome!The songs called bring me to life. We'll start now!"

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead  
It back home_Wow she's good.I can't believe she has that good of a vioce. maybe she sings in the shower.Naruto chuckled at the thought.  
"Hey Naruto isn't that the intire goth group on stage." Gaara's vioce took Naruto out of his trance."wha, oh, Yeah why?"  
"No reason." with Gaara there must always be a reason.  
Sayuri"Okay the next and final song is called Going Under!"

(wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(Can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(Can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch without you love  
Darling only you are the light among the dead

All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

(wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(Can't wake up)  
Before I come undone

Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.  
(going under)  
Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under

Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm...

So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under

I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under

Princeble "Okay lunch period is over get to your classes!"

**I think this might be my longest chappy yet .  
XXBloodQueen**


End file.
